This invention relates to a solar heat utilization apparatus which is adapted to focus received sunrays and utilize the focused sunrays as heat energy for heating and cooling purposes.
In the utilization of solar heat as heat energy for the above-mentioned purposes, one of the most important points is that since available energy has a low density, such apparatus can be manufactured at less expense and the ratio of the radiation area of the heat collecting means to the heat receiving area of the reflector can be small. For this purpose, it is quite important to provide a device having a minimum area which is adapted to condense sunrays before the sunrays are converted into heat energy and then convert the condensed sunrays.
I have exerted my utmost efforts to develop a solar heat utilization apparatus which can satisfy the above-mentioned requirements and have reached the present invention which will be described hereinafter referring to the accompanying drawings.